


(Pero, Basta) Para Sa'yo

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Smut, UPMBT!Chanyeol, up!au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Busy si Baekhyun Byun maging isang huwarang estudyante, kaya naman wala siyang kaalam-alam sa kung ano ang trending sa mundo ng internet katulad na lang ng basketball, showbiz, at basketball players na shumoshowbiz. (Alternatively, ayaw ni Baekhyun Byun kay Chanyeol Rivero Park.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 340





	(Pero, Basta) Para Sa'yo

**Author's Note:**

> for miss nicole, @thatexoex
> 
> shjdsjkdsk so ayon, surprise!!! may huling bira talaga ako. wag na kayong lumabas ng bahay heto magbasa kayo!!! i hope you guys like it, lalo na you, miss nicole. para sa iyo 'to. thank you so much po for being patient kahit nadistract ako ng many many times WAHAHA!!!
> 
> title taken from parokya ni edgar's para sa'yo hngnfnfg pahiram lang muna!! _handa kong magpakatino. laging isipin, lahat ay gagawin basta para sa'yo._

It’s always hard to get the required General Education classes sa UP Diliman, but then again, kelan ba naging madali ang buhay sa loob ng campus na ito? It’s literally the middle of the semester at tambak na ang mga trabaho for midterms, mga naghahabol before deadline of dropping, at mga nagpupumilit na mairaos lang ang sem. 

Tulad ni Baekhyun B. Byun ng College of Engineering, majoring in Electronics and Communications Engineering. Currently naman, hindi siya delayed. Hindi man halata na maraming brain cells si Baekhyun, it’s just that if you compare him to an average uno-getter from UP,  _ saks lang siya _ . He would always say,  _ daig ng masipag ang matalino pero taob kayong lahat kapag malandi.  _

Hindi siya sobrang talino tulad ng mga kaklase niya, but he promised to work twice as hard bilang masipag para naman makasabay siya bilang aliping sagigilid with his last two over-worked brain cells. It’s been hard juggling his Majors kasabay ng _Dose._ _Ang Dose… The Dose_ … Literal na _natural selection is coming for you,_ once delayed you’ll be spiralling down sa mundo ng seven years sa college. 

Well, masipag si Baekhyun.  _ Kaya niya ‘yan.  _

Never naging tamad si Baekhyun, if anything, ‘yun na lang talaga ang maipagmamalaki niya. He’s responsible, kahit hindi matalino at  _ marunong lang.  _ Wala na ngang ibang hobby si Baekhyun kundi ang mag-aral ng makakapal na libro. 

Okay lang naman siguro ‘yun… _ for the most part.  _

“Yo,” bati sa kanya ng kaklase niya as soon as he walked towards his seat sa room sa West Wing ng AS for his Speech 30 class. He smiled back habang hinihintay tanggalin ang back pack ng kaibigan niya sa kanyang usual seat. 

“Wala pa si sir?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya, umiling ang kaibigan before returning his attention to his phone. Nagsalita ulit si Baekhyun, “Sehun,  _ oh,  _ pakisabi na lang kay Jongin, thank you.”

Iniabot ni Baekhyun ang isa pang makapal na reference book kay Sehun, isa itong Engineering book na pabigat in its literal and figurative sense. Sehun thinks kung paano nagkasya sa bag ni Baekhyun ang libro at kung paano ito hindi nabigatan.  _ Siguro kaya maliit si Baekhyun, naudlot na ang paglaki.  _

“Sabi niya, kahit next sem mo na ibalik.” Sehun says to him pago pinatungan ng siko ang libro. 

“No need,” Baekhyun smiled, tapos inilabas niya ang equally heavy photocopy na nakabind. “ _ May copy na ako!” _

Sehun’s eyes widen, parehong nasa bag ni Baekhyun ang mga ‘yun. Mangha na mangha si Sehun kay Baekhyun kaya napailing na lang ito. Hindi pa dumarating ang prof nila kaya naglabas pa ng calcu si Baekhyun at mga yellow pad to work on his probsets. Sehun shakes his head before continuing double-tapping everyone’s photos on IG. 

Everyone’s head looked up noong medyo umingay ang room when someone stepped inside, akala tuloy ni Baekhyun dumating na si sir. Wala naman si sir, dumating lang ‘yung kaklase nilang matangkad. Hanggang ngayon di magets ni Baekhyun why everyone keeps on smiling at this guy, or why everyone actually talks to this guy… wa _ la naman pake si Baekhyun.  _

Bakit kaya parang hot-shot siya?  _ Lagi namang late, puro pa absent.  _

Nagsulat na lang ulit si Baekhyun, ignoring the people talking over na nakakadistract. Hindi rin naman nagtagal, dumating na ang prof nila kaya tinago na ni Sehun ang phone niya at si Baekhyun naman binalik sa bag niya haphazardly ang mga papel niya. 

The class was going smoothly naman, kaya lang biglang nagpa-activity ang prof. Hearing how it was a paired activity, lumingon agad si Baekhyun kay Sehun sa tabi niya. Sobrang magkaibigan ni Sehun at Baekhyun to the point na as much as possible, if not all, then most of their GE class dapat ay magkaklase sila para they can look out for each other given the premise na, hindi naman sila same ng course. Basta, they want to be classmates kasi nga, it’s easier that way.

Tulad ngayon. 

But, _ you see _ , hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon mapagbibigyan sila. 

“Everyone, pass the jar, d’yan niyo bubunutin ang pair niyo para fair.” The prof says bago siya umupo sa corner ng mesa, “Impromptu na persuasive speech, you will each get one topic, ako ang magbibigay, and persuade each other of your choice.”

Nakakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun na bumunot, bubuksan na sana niya kaso sinabi ng prof na sabay-sabay nilang bubuksan. When everyone finally got their small papers at bumalik na sa prof ang jar, sabay-sabay nilang binuksan ang papel.  _ Sana si Sehun. _

_ 4? _

“Sinong nakakuha ng 1?” Ang tanong ng prof nila. The process was the same, kaya naman nung hinanap na ang four ay tumayo si Baekhyun. Not before pushing his circular glasses properly sa bridge ng ilong niya. 

He looked back and saw the same dude na mukhang mahangin, ay nakatayo rin like him.

“Nice,” The prof comments, “Mukhang interesting, polar opposites from what I’m seeing.”

Okay,  _ who? _

And  _ what did the prof mean by that? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun had to leave his seat para puntahan ang hindi tumatayong partner niya. He brought his bag with him, mabigat na mabigat tapos ay akmang uupo sa tabi ng nabunot niyang partner. “Hey,” bati nito sa kanya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano niya eestimahin ang katabi. Mukha namang mabait, maangas lang talaga ang dating.

Iniusog pa ni Chanyeol ang upuan na uupuan ni Baekhyun para magkasya siya. “Thanks,” sabi ni Baekhyun bago umupo. “I’m Chanyeol,” sabi nito,  _ “You?” _

“Baekhyun,” ang maiksing sagot lang nito sa kanya. Minata ni Chanyeol ang bitbit na binded photocopy ni Baekhyun, “Math major?” 

“Engineering.” Matipid niya ulit na sagot. 

“Nice!” Akmang pags-small talk ni Chanyeol sa kanya, “I’m from Sports Science.”

“Oh?” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, medyo interesado, “Kilala mo si Lucas?” 

“Lucas? As in Yukhei?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Team B?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun doesn’t even know what  _ Team B  _ meant but narinig niya ang  _ Yukhei,  _ and they’re probably talking about the same person. 

“From Team B, hmm. Yeah.” Chanyeol looks like he’s thinking about the last time na nakausap niya ang kakilala ni Baekhyun, “Who’s he?  _ Your friend?” _

“No,” Baekhyun says quickly. “More like  _ acquaintance _ .”

Chanyeol doesn’t pry anymore and says,  _ “Angas ‘yun eh.”  _ na lang as a side comment. Baekhyun catches that and pinigilan ang tawa, “I know _. Ikaw din naman.” _

_ Aw, fuck. Ang bibig talaga nito ni Baekhyun!!! _

Chanyeol looks like he wants to say something pero hindi niya na tinuloy, may gulat na expression pa rin sa mukha niya from what he heard kay Baekhyun. So instead, he just shakes his head. Baekhyun pretends na wala siyang sinabi and umubo-ubo pa habang pinakikinggan ang second group na yata ng speakers. 

And then, they didn’t even talk after that. 

Nang tawagin sila ay sabay silang pumunta sa harap, nakarolyo pa ang papel ng grading sheet sa kamay ng prof nila.  _ “Mr. Rivero-Park _ .” He greets. Medyo nahihiyang nagkamot ng batok si Chanyeol. Baekhyun furrows his brows, bilisan na. Para matapos na. 

“Okay, Mr. Byun. Ikaw, persuade people why you need to put academics first.” Sabi ni Sir Minseok Kim nila, “Rivero, ikaw persuade why you should give importance to your career.” 

It wasn’t supposed to be a heated argument, pero naoffend si Baekhyun nung na-counter-attack siya ni Chanyeol by saying,  _ “You don’t get to have fun? That’s just sad, go out! Take time to lift your nose up from your books, go outside! Be spontaneous naman.” _

_ Ayan na nga ba.  _

Usually, Baekhyun takes no offense in comments na sinasabihan siyang _ nerd.  _

For one, hindi siya nerd.  _ Puta, sana nga nerd na lang _ .  _ Hindi nga siya matalino!!! _ Mukha siyang nerd because he has to work twice as hard para lang makasabay sa mga kaklase niyang 90 % utak 10% other things! Si Baekhyun he’s like 25% utak and 73% pressured by himself!  Yung last 2%, tite ang iniisip niya!

It’s the trauma. _ Char! _ Hindi pwedeng latak si Baekhyun sa pamilya ng mga matatalino, nanay at tatay na doktor, kapatid na nagdodoktor din, mga pinsang may PhD sa dulo ng pangalan, mga tito niyang architect… tapos siya…  _ si Baekhyun.  _

You get the point, walang nag-iimpose na you have to be  _ this,  _ but given the circumstance na ganyan ang nakapalibot say, nakakahiya naman maging isang aliping sagigilid lamang. Baekhyun promised himself na hindi niya hahayaang siya lang ang latak. 

Magiging engineer din siya. Pero ang hirap! Walang nagsabi sa kanyang ang hirap-hirap! Literal na nagsusunod siyang kilay para lang mag-aral at maigapang ang bawat sem! Tapos they’re going to talk about Baekhyun _ as if studying harder than everyone is a bad thing?  _

Biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol tungkol sa balanseng pagbubuhat sa sarili sa usapang school and showbiz, along with pagiging star player. 

Baekhyun looked confused.  _ Was he being serious or is this only for the sake of the speech? Anong showbiz pinagsasasabi nito? _

“I try to balance it by still studying naman, lalo na if needed sobra. Pero hindi ko naman napapabayaan ang sarili ko, I don’t deprive myself sa mga inom, sa gala… I still find time for myself despite yung shooting, yung training, TV guestings-”

_ “Artista ka?” _

The class, including yung prof nila, sabay-sabay lumingon kay Baekhyun as if tinubuan siya ng tatlong ulo. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung may nasabi siyang mali! Sure, hindi siya dapat nagsalita kasi dapat thought lang ‘yun pero wala siyang filter sa bibig niya. 

Chanyeol, sa tabi niya, ay halos hindi makapaniwala dahil sa narinig niya. “Seryoso ka?”

Medyo natawa ang iba nilang mga kaklase. Sobrang awkward, nakatingin na lahat kahit ‘yung mga ibang nagttsismisan lang sa likod [read: Sehun]. Napatingin siya at nakitang nakatitig si Baekhyun sa kanya. Nagmotion siya ng  _ “Lagot ka!” _ kay Baekhyun bago tumawa. 

“Well?” Sinakyan na lang ni Baekhyun ang atmosphere. He shrugged. “Artista ka nga?”

Chanyeol didn’t really know kung seryoso talaga si Baekhyun, trick question ba ito? Buti na lang narinig nilang tumatawa ang prof nila kaya pumalakpak ito. “Good, good! Ang gandang discourse.” Sir Kim says, sumenyas itong umupo na silang dalawa after purihin. 

They both awkwardly went back sa pwesto nila kanina with Chanyeol walking after him. Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun na nakatitig yata sa batok niya si Chanyeol so bigla itong lumingon. 

Lumakad lampas si Chanyeol sa kanya para maupo sa upuan nito. Sumunod si Baekhyun at umupo sa tabi niya. “So, artista ka nga?” 

Chanyeol looked at him.  _ Mali- _ he stared at Baekhyun’s face. Yung mga mata niya, tapos pababa hanggang sa mga labi niya. Chanyeol’s lips twitched bago ito ngumiti. “I don’t know,” he says bago kumindat at humarap sa nagrerecite na pair sa harap. 

Baekhyun looked at him as if he was disgusted. Tapos lumingon siya sa direksyon kung saan nakaupo si Sehun, saktong lingon niya ay lumingon din sa kanya ang kabigan bago sumenyas ng  _ Lagot ka!  _ sa kanya ulit. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lunch time was shit. Pinagtripan talaga siya ni Sehun at tinweet pa, medyo worried si Baekhyun kasi by the hour, palaki nang palaki ang number of likes and retweets sa tweet ni Sehun na pinagtatawanan siya dahil hindi niya kilala si Chanyeol, or  _ Chanyeol Rivero Park.  _

Talagang gamit niya ang Middle Name niya ha, oo capital M and N for his Middle Name. 

Sikat na basketball player pala siya, according to Jongin. Buti pa si Jongin na boyfriend ni Sehun mabilis kausap, kaysa kay Sehun na kada kinakausap niya sa kung bakit ba nakakatawa ay mas lalo lang siyang tinatawanan nito.

“Si Chanyeol, maraming fans ‘yan. Expect mo nang marami talagang engagements sa tweet basta tungkol sa kanya,” sabi ni Jongin na kumakain ng cheese sticks, gamit pang panturo ang isa sa mga nakagatan niya. 

“So, artista nga?” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung pang-ilang tanong na ang ginawa niya pero bakit ba walang sumasagot kung artista ba siya?! _ Oo o hindi lang naman!  _

“Well, pwede na,” Jongin answers him tapos pinanturo na naman ang cheese sticks, “Magready ka na lang kasi baka maging issue na naman ‘yan.” 

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, “Issue?” 

Si Sehun naman ang nagsalita ngayon, “Mainit sa internet ‘yan si Chanyeol,” 

“Good thing o bad thing?” Tanong ulit ni Baekhyun sa kanila. 

Nagshrug ang dalawa, pero si Sehun ang sumagot sa kanya. “Sabihin na lang natin, most of the time, he’s being put in a bad light dahil siguro sa fans niya, or that one time na inaway ng tatay niya ‘yung isang naging kaklase ni Chanyeol.”

Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun, well, tunog familiar. Kaklase ni Chanyeol, aawayin ng pamilya. 

“Huy, parang si Baekhyun nga!” Sabi ni Jongin sa kanyang realization.  _ “Aawayin ka ng tatay niya!” _

Binato tuloy niya si Jongin ng hawak niyang mumurahing panda na ballpen na napulot niya lang yata kasi wala na halos tinta. “Ano ba,” he says annoyed, pero ang totoo niyan, kinakabahan siya. Paano kung awayin talaga siya ng pamilya nitong si Chanyeol dahil lang totoo namang ignoramus siya pagdating sa mga bagay… tulad na lang ng basketball, showbiz, at  _ basketball players na shumoshowbiz. _

“Mag-ingat ka na lang,” Sehun says, “Mukha namang harmless, tignan mo, 32,000 likes lang naman. Tapos, mukha raw start ng wattpad lovestory ‘yung tweet ko.”

“What’s wattpad?” 

Sehun looked at him, hindi mabasa ni Baekhyun ang itsura ni Sehun ang alam niya lang ay it’s a mix of disbelief at disgust. “Seryoso ka talaga d’yan? Wattpad? Major breakthrough ng Jadine bilang Cross Sandford at Eya Rodriquez! Diary ng Panget?”

Si Baekhyun naman ngayon ang nakatitig lang kay Sehun, kung pwede lang maipinta ang question mark sa mukha niya ay ginawa na niya, “Ano ulit, sorry nawala na ako nung pagdating kay Nadine Lustre.”

Hindi talaga makapaniwala si Sehun. “Alam mo, Jongin, ikaw na nga lang kumausap dito.”

Natatawa na lang si Jongin na umawat sa kanilang dalawa, “Sabi sa tweet, parang pwedeng simula ng lovestory.”

“Yung?” Baekhyun asks again, “Yung kay  _ Chanyeol? _ Yuck.”

“Huy,” Saway ni Jongin, “Lagot ka, ganyan na ganyan din simula ng mga lovestory. Huwag mong pangunahan.  _ Huwag kang magsalita nang hindi tapos.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As if hindi pa banta ang sinabi ni Jongin, parang nang-aasar pa talaga ang tadhana dahil almost everyone snickered nung pumasok si Baekhyun sa classroom nila sa Speech 30. Kulang na lang magkaroon ng war flashbacks si Baekhyun dahil feeling niya pinagtitripan na naman siya. So much for trying to stay on the low lang. 

_ Kumalat na talaga ang punyetang tweet na ‘yan. Malay ba ni Baekhyun! _

Baekhyun sat down sa usual seat niya, wala pa si Sehun, kaya naman as usual ginawa na lang niya ang madalas niyang ginagawa: magsagot ng probset bilang isang crammer. 

“Hey,” may malaking boses at malaking figure looming over him, blocking the light kaya kumunot ang noo niya. He looks up, kita niya si Chanyeol in his usual hapit na tshirt at cap na nakatalikod. “May nakaupo?”

_ “Meron!”  _

“ _ Nice, _ thanks.” Chanyeol ignores whatever he said kaya umupo ito sa tabi niya. Hindi na pumalag si Baekhyun, very confused and also very annoyed. 

“May nakaupo d’yan.” Baekhyun says to him.

“Yeah,” he answers without even looking at him, “Meron nga.  _ Ako.” _

Baekhyun never wanted to hurt anyone with his bare hands, pero parang pwede bang  _ paisa lang?  _ Nakatikom ang mga kamao ni Baekhyun, is this person wired to be so mahangin and annoying? Biglang nakita ni Baekhyun si Sehun na papasok pa lang at umangat ang kilay dahil sa nakita.

Dahan-dahang naglakad si Sehun palapit kay Baekhyun at sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi nito sa kabila. Napatingin din si Chanyeol sa kanya, nodding his head kay Sehun in acknowledgement as if magkakilala talaga sila. 

Sehun looks confused as much as Baekhyun kaya nang umupo si Sehun, bumulong lang siya kay Baekhyun. “Friends na kayo?”

Baekhyun looks like he wants to make suka, _ “Ew.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It became a tiresome cycle. Papasok pa lang si Chanyeol, umiirap na si Baekhyun. “May nakaupo.” He always says when Chanyeol sits down sa tabi niya, almost invading his personal space kasi nga, ang laki ni Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol would always say, “Alam ko,  _ ako. _ ”

Most times, hinahayaan niya na lang kupalin siya ni Chanyeol mula sa paghingi ng papel hanggang sa pagpwersa kay Baekhyun na maging pair sila sa activities. Syempre, sino ba naman si Baekhyun para umalma kasi pati si Sehun minsan sinasakyan ang trip ni Chanyeol na pang-aasar kay Baekhyun. 

Natatahimik lang ang buhay ni Baekhyun sa tuwing hindi pumapasok si Chanyeol at walang nanggugulo sa kanya. 

Hindi sa hinahanap niya, ha! He’s  _ so  _ glad na walang nangungupal sa kanya, but would it hurt to give a heads up kay seatmate kung bakit siya absent? At bakit naghihintay si Baekhyun? Hindi naman sila close, wala nga siyang number or facebook man lang ni Chanyeol. 

At based on his social media accounts na hindi niya chinecheck, wala namang kakaiba.  _ Hindi talaga niya chinecheck, promise. _

So syempre, when he arrived sa classroom and wala pa si Chanyeol, hindi niya talaga hinanap. Hindi talaga. Naglabas na lang siya ng phone, which he really never does kasi nga hindi naman niya hinahanap si seatmate. 

Nagulat tuloy si Baekhyun nang may nagloom over na figure sa harap niya. 

It was Chanyeol, in his usual hapit dryfit Fighting Maroons shirt. Wala siyang cap, halatang bagong gupit at ayos ang buhok, bitbit niya sa kanang balikat ang isang gym bag at sa kaliwa ay, “ _ Oh _ ,” he says waving it in front of Baekhyun.

“Ano?” lang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun while staring at Chanyeol. Siguro dahil hindi niya maprocess… maprocess ang thoughtna bagay pala kay Chanyeol ang undercut na malinis, kulay itim, at swabeng-swabeng pagkakagel.

In short,  _ gwapo.  _

“Tickets.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang umuupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun setting his gym bag sa floor sa tabi ng upuan niya rubbing his medyo sore muscle siguro sa balikat. “For Saturday’s game.” 

Baekhyun stares at the tickets na nasa harap niya, nakapatong sa mesa ng upuan niya. 

“Sama mo si… _ dude.” _ Chanyeol’s sentence trails off kasi, well, ang tagal niya na kinukupal si Baekhyun pero hindi man lang niya nakilala yung kaisa-isang friend nito. 

“Sehun,” pagpoprovide ni Baekhyun, “Sehun name niya. Hindi ako mahilig sa basketball,  _ sila na lang ng boyfriend niya.  _ Thanks though. _ ” _

Chanyeol’s ears perked at the answer, “Wait,” Chanyeol asks him, “Ikaw ba?”

“Ako?” Baekhyun points to himself, “Hindi ako mahilig sa sports.”

“No,” Chanyeol says,  _ “May boyfriend ka na?” _

Baekhyun was taken aback. “Huh?”

“Sige, three tickets.” Chanyeol smiles before reaching for his THICK, very thicc…  _ wallet  _ para kumuha ng isa pang ticket,  _ “Punta ka sa game, ha?” _

“Huh?!” Baekhyun says again, obviously, hindi gumagana ang brain cells. Nandun pa rin ang brain cells niya sa thought na ang gwapo ni Chanyeol, kasi nga  _ he just realized. _

“Diba, gusto mo malaman kung artista ako?” Chanyeol says to him with a smirk,  _ “Punta ka sa Saturday, malalaman mo.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kung bakit nasa MOA si Baekhyun, patron seats, with Sehun and Jongin…  _ ay hindi niya alam _ . Hawak pa ni Sehun ang minion na lalagyan ng coke na binebenta sa Mall of Asia Arena. “Tangina, bilis, magsstart na oh.” Pagrereklamo ni Sehun na nahuhuli sa pila dahil naglalakad sila papunta sa mga upuan nila.

Pagkaupo nila ay nag- _ ahhh  _ pa si Sehun at Jongin as if naman ngayon lang nakaranas ng premium seats. Baekhyun looked around, ano ba ‘tong pinapasok niya? At bakit siya nandito? Hindi naman siya mahilig sa basketball. 

Biglang umingay ang mga tao sa taas dahil isa-isang naglalabasan ang mga players na magwawarm-up. And all of a sudden, biglang nahanap ni Baekhyun ang familiar na built from the team, masyado niyang kilala ang undercut na hair, may suot pang slim na hairband para hindi malagay sa mata ang mga buhok. 

Suddenly, parang nagkaroon ng urge si Baekhyun para magtago. Lumingon siya sa likod, from where the people were crowding sa bandang upperbox area at may malalaki pa talagang banner for Chanyeol! Sumisigaw pa ang mga ito dahil kumaway agad si Chanyeol sa kanila kanina. 

Lumingon pabalik si Baekhyun sa harapan kung saan naglalagay na ng mga gamit ang players sa benches nila, and suddenly, parang nagslow motion ang lahat. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, while walking papunta sa bench, never really avoiding eye contact at talagang mata sa mata ang titigan nila. 

Baekhyun wanted to hide. Bakit nakita siya agad ni Chanyeol? 

Syempre, bobo siya sa part na ‘yun dahil si Chanyeol ang nagbigay ng tickets sa kanya so malamang alam niya kung saan ito nakapwesto.  _ Kasi nga, Baekhyun, siya nag nagbigay at nagpapunta sa iyo sa game! _

Hindi na sana papansinin ni Baekhyun pero bigla siyang nanliit sa upuan niya with the way Chanyeol was looking at him from the court, at siya naman, sa seats. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang emphasis sa sa fact na, oo nga,  _ artista nga siya.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And kung makakatulong pa ang mga nangyari,  _ oo nga, artista nga siya. _ Mukhang player of the game pa si Chanyeol, busy na busy dahil iniinterview ng magandang courtside reporter. Pawis na pawis si Chanyeol, hingal na hingal pa dahil fresh from the game, pero tuloy lang ang interview. 

Ang gwapo niya nga pala kanina maglaro. Like, nakikipagbalyahan siya, tapos napipikon siya for all the uncalled fouls, basta. Gwapo at maangas. _ Wow.  _

He was speaking, probably talking about what he did and what he should’ve done, habang pinupunasan ang sarili with his still sweaty jersey. 

After speaking, may tinanong ang reporter, kaya kagat-kagat ni Chanyeol ang jersey niya, leaning down para marinig si  _ Miss CSR.  _

Selos ba siya dahil mukhang nagpapacute si Chanyeol?  _ We will never know. _

All while this happened, nanonood lang si Baekhyun. Nagkaroon na siya ng realization na,  _ oo nga.  _ Artista nga at may  _ career  _ naman pala si Chanyeol. 

May narealize din siya that night. Una, magaling si Chanyeol magbasketball and he _ looks hella good  _ habang naglalaro at pangalawa, maybe  _ just maybe  _ he’s crushing _ a little _ kay-

_ No!!! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone was dispersing, isa-isa na silang umaalis right after lampasuhin ng UP and Adamson para malaglag sa posibleng chance na makasama sa Final Four. Baekhyun watched the players na pumasok na sa dugout, habang tumitili pa rin ang mga fans ni Chanyeol Rivero Park. 

“Thanks ulit, B!” Bati ni Jongin sa kanya, “Saan ka nakakuha ng tickets?”

Hindi makasagot si Baekhyun at mukhang naghahanap ng sagot sa mga mata ni Sehun na mukhang may hunch na kung paano nakakuha siya nakakuha ng seats sa game na patron pa. Sehun looks at him as if he was saying,  _ bahala ka d’yan  _ habang umiinom sa shared minion cup nila ni Jongin.

So, Baekhyun and his last brain cell said, “Napulot ko lang.”

Halos mabuga ni Sehun ang iniinom, natapunan pa siya sa may t-shirt. Jongin panicked, “Uy, ano ba.” He says kay Sehun bago tumingin kay Baekhyun,  _ “Kanino nga, para kang tanga?” _

“Kay,” Baekhyun looks away bago sabihin,  _ “Chanyeol.” _

“Kay Chanyeol?!” Jongin almost screams.

Tumango lang si Baekhyun, “Bigay niya.”

“Bigay niya?!” Inulit lang ni Jongin ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun ulit with conviction.

“Oo,  _ friends _ na sila.” Sehun adds habang pinupunasan pa rin ang sarili niya. 

“Friends na kayo?!” 

Umamba si Baekhyun ng sampal,  _ “Ulit-ulit!” _ He says, “Oo nga.”

“Well,” Jongin sighs, “ _ Nagpasalamat ka man lang ba _ ?”

Baekhyun ignores Jongin and stands up,  _ “Tara, labas na tayo. Gutom na ako.” _

Totoo ang Diyos, He is real and He is going to test Baekhyun every single fucking time dahil nung kumain sila sa Max’s, the only resto na nakita nilang walang waiting sa labas, ay ang same resto na may dinner slash after game celeb ng UPMBT. 

Hindi rin siguro nakakatulong na ang pinag-uusapan nila habang pumapapak ng manok ay kung paano pasasalamatan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Jongin, being the only one with a working brain cell sabi niya,  _ “Thank him sa paraang alam mong maappreciate niya. I’m sure mayroon kang maiisip.” _

That was not true dahil saktong pagbukas ng pintuan sa function room ay lumabas si Chanyeol Rivero Park na nakikipaglokohan kay Mingyu Kim na teammate nito. Natigilan lang silang dalawa when Chanyeol stopped, kasi napatingin siya kay Baekhyun na nakaupo, also looking at him habang may kagat na manok pa.

And there it was, ang isang malademonyong ngiti ni Chanyeol. Inakbayan niya si Mingyu at dinala sa mesa nila Baekhyun. Magc-CR sana sila, pero may detour muna. “Oh wow,  _ kung hindi ba naman destiny. _ Hi, Baekhyun.” Bati ni Chanyeol pagdating sa table nila. 

Mingyu laughed,  _ “Gago ka talaga, magbabanyo ako.” _ He says shaking his head kay Chanyeol bago batukan dahil umupo na automatic si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Hi,” bati ni Chanyeol sa kanya, ngumiti rin si Chanyeol sa mga kaibigang si Sehun at Jongin. Jongin the ever friendly isko says, _ “Good game! Galing mo kanina.” _

Chanyeol thanks them at nagsmalltalk pa, all the while habang nakaakbay sa likod ng upuan ni Baekhyun. “Ikaw, hindi mo ba ako babatiin?” 

Baekhyun stops eating at biglang lumingon kay Chanyeol, “Para saan?”

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang dalawang pares ng paa na sumipa sa legs niya, si Sehun at Jongin, _ “Gago!” _ He screams kasi masakit.

“Hindi mo na ako babatiin,  _ gago pa ako?” _ Chanyeol looks at him, inaasar pa rin siya. 

From the corner of his eye, nakita ni Baekhyun si Mingyu na sumesenyas kay Chanyeol bago tumawa at pumasok sa function room ulit kung saan narinig nila for a moment ang ingay ng kwarto. Baekhyun looks around, si Sehun at Jongin mukhang nag-aabang sa gagawin niya, pati si Chanyeol nakatingin sa kanya. _ So, anong gagawin niya?  _

“Thanks,” he says and with the most genuine he’s been dinagdag niya ang, “Sa tickets? Ang galing mo rin kanina.”

Parang may biglang bumitaw sa hangin na kanina pa parang hinihigit, Chanyeol laughs habang nagsigh ang mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun with relief, ganon.

“Oh, wow,” Sabi ni Chanyeol,  _ “So you do know how to say thanks!” _

_ “Alam mo, kung ayaw mo, nevermind.” _

“If you really think I’m great, and if you’re  _ really  _ thankful,” Chanyeol licks his lips,  _ “Go out with me.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For Baekhyun, alam niyang hindi siya naniniwala sa Diyos pero nung sinubukan nitong imanifest ang kapangyarihan niya by testing Baekhyun, parang napadouble take siya.  _ “Lord, andyan ka ba? So, bakit?!” _

Hindi tuloy alam ni Baekhyun why he’s on an Ikot Jeep, papunta sa CHK, kung saan niya imemeet si Chanyeol. In short, pumayag siya sa date. Nang makababa siya at makapaglakad papunta sa new gym ay nakita niya agad si Chanyeol na bagong ligo na, carrying his gym bag at nakasuot na ng simpleng t-shirt at cotton shorts, nakamedyas pero naka-slip ons. 

“Hey,” nagulat siya, half-jogging to where Baekhyun was standing, obviously mukhanag OP dahil hindi siya bagay sa court. “Sabi ko, ako na pupunta sayo. You should’ve waited na lang tapos sinundo kita.”

“Wag na,” Baekhyun dismisses the idea, “Para maaga tayo makapagsimula at matapos.” 

“Hala?” Chanyeol matched Baekhyun’s pace while walking out, “Ano ‘to? Group work?  _ It’s a date, Baekhyun.”  _

Kaya kung bakit nasa passenger seat siya ng sasakyang SUV ng isang Chanyeol Rivero Park, hindi niya rin alam. He fiddles with the seatbelt. “Saan tayo?” 

“My condo.” 

Halos umurong ang pwet ni Baekhyun sa narinig niya. “Buksan mo pinto, bababa ako.”

“Easy,  _ joke lang. _ You can wait here sa car,” He says pulling over sa parking lot in front of his condo, sa may 7-11 sa may Terminal ng Jeep. “I’ll be back. Don’t run away.” 

Baekhyun watched nang ihazard ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan bago magmadali na tumakbo. Hindi rin naman naman nagtagal si Chanyeol, almost less than ten minutes, nakabalik na siya. Umangat lang ang ulo ni Baekhyun nang bumukas na ang sasakyan. 

His view was met with a large bouquet of flowers, isang tumpok ng Gerbera. “Oh,” Chanyeol says handing him the flowers. Nakapagpalit ng sapatos si Chanyeol at nakapagsuot lang ng cap. Tumingin muna ito kay Baekhyun bago tumingin sa rearview mirror para iatras ang sasakyan. 

“What’s this… for?” 

_ “Napulot ko lang.” _ Chanyeol smirks. 

Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa bulaklak na nasa hita niya ngayon. Syempre hindi niya pinahalata, pero hindi niya inexpect ‘yun. 

_ Kinilig siya.  _

Pero hindi niya ipinakita ‘yun. Tinago niya sa likod ng kamay niya, bago tumingin sa malayo.

Kung minamalas nga naman, nakita ni Baekhyun first hand ang Pikon Chanyeol Rivero Park in action. “What do you mean walang reservation?” Chanyeol sighs in frustration. “I booked a week ago, hindi niyo man lang ako kayang sabihan na hindi nagpush through ang reservation?”

Napansin ni Baekhyun ang mga naglilingunang mga tao sa kanila, agaw-eksena na si Chanyeol. 

“Seryoso ba kayo with this service?” Chanyeol grits his teeth.  _ “Eh kung-” _

Hindi niya natuloy ang sinasabi niya dahil naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa likod niya, “Chanyeol, tama na.” He whispers, “Pinagtitinginan na tayo.” 

And as much as Angry Chanyeol Rivero Park gave Baekhyun the shivers at may tumigas ang utong niya, because  _ wow, dom top! _

Chanyeol sighs, tumingin muna siya nang masama sa nasa front ng resto bago tumingin kay Baekhyun.  _ “Fine.” _ He says raising both of his hands as if saying,  _ you win sige.  _ So, hinatak niya si Baekhyun. Nasa sasakyan na silang dalawa ulit nang magsalita si Baekhyun, “Okay ka lang?”

Chanyeol looks at him for a moment bago tumingin ulit sa harap niya. “Yeah.”

“So, do you want na,” Baekhyun swallows. “Sa condo ko na lang.”

Chanyeol looked at him na para siyang tinubuan ng pangalawang ulo. “No, it’s okay.” Chanyeol wants to laugh,  _ “Seryoso ka?” _

“Marunong ako magluto?” Baekhyun offers, “Nagprepare ka today, tapos hindi natuloy. This is just me saying thanks for preparing?  _ Thanks sa effort kahit hindi natuloy?” _

“Seryoso ba?” Chanyeol laughed, “What happened? Biglang nag-iba hangin?”

_ “Alam mo, kung ayaw mo, huwag na.” _

Biglang inabot ni Chanyeol ang phone niya kay Baekhyun, “Waze mo condo mo.” sabay kindat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sorry, it's not maayos.” Baekhyun says, “Wag ka na magreklamo.” 

Chanyeol looks around, mukha namang… normal. Well, except for the thick engineering books na nakakalat, mga binded modules, pati na nag mga yellow pad placed in all of the weirdest places: meron sa ilalim ng mesa, sa may TV stand, meron ding yellow paper sa may mini fridge at nakamagnet.

Baekhyun placed the Gerberas sa ibabaw ng study table niya haphazardly dahil nagmamadali siya to accommodate the sudden visitor. Si Chanyeol tuloy ang nag-ayos para hindi masira ang petals. 

Baekhyun emerged from the kitchen, pawis na pawis in his shirt and shorts at naka-apron. “Open mo TV, I have netflix.” sabi nito habang sinusubukang pulutin ang mga kalat niya. Nawala rin ulit siya sa kitchen and when Chanyeol settled on watching Deadpool, lumabas ang pawis na Baekhyun with a large plate of creamy pasta na luto niya at isang pitcher ng water. 

Nilapag niya ito sa coffee table na nakapwesto sa harap ng couch niyang nakatalikod lang sa kama niyang magulo. “Sorry, eto lang nasa fridge…” Baekhyun says tapos kinuha ang phone sa bulsa niya sa harap ng apron na hindi pa niya hinuhubad,  _ “Maybe, we can grabfood?” _

Chanyeol stopped him at ibinaba ang phone ni Baekhyun, “Thanks sa food, Baekhyun.” He says, “Kanina mainit lang ulo ko sa taas, _ ngayon pati ‘yung ulo ko sa baba.” _

Namula si Baekhyun at hinampas si Chanyeol ng cellphone sa ulo, ang lakas. Narinig nila both ang  _ tok!  _ nang tumama ito sa bungo ni Chanyeol.  _ “Tarantado ka, ha.” _

Chanyeol laughs, tapos tinikman niya na si Baekhyun.

Char, he laughs at tinikman niya na ang luto ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya nadisappoint, mukhang lagi siyang susurpresahin ni Baekhyun in many other ways! Hindi nila napansin na iba na ang movie na nagpplay at malapit na maubos ni Chanyeol ang niluto ni Baekhyun. Nakataas pa ang paa ni Baekhyun sa tabi ni Chanyeol while watching him devour whatever it is na iniluto ni B for him. 

Baekhyun watches him, and naalala niya ang mean things na nababasa niya online dito sa lalaking nasa harap niya. He’s just like an average guy, napipikon din. Difference lang talaga, he’s a public figure siguro kaya mainit ang mga mata ng mga tao. One mistake ay pwedeng gamitin against him sa pambabash.  _ But, why bash this guy?  _

Kung maka-why bash siya ngayon ay akala mo naman hindi niya halos murahin sa utak niya si Chanyeol na mayabang at mahangin. Natauhan lang siyang nakatitig lang siya kay Chanyeol nang marinig niyang nagsalita ito, “Crush mo ko, ‘no? Sabi ko na, eh.” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Nevermind what he said.  _ Ibash niyo na ‘to!!! _

“Kapal ng mukha mo,” Baekhyun says, “Iluwa mo kinain mo.”

“Pinagluto mo nga ako eh,” Chanyeol says smugly _ , “At tsaka hindi ako mahilig magluwa.” _

_ Parang bastos.  _ “Akin na ‘yan,” padabog niyang kinuha ang plato at mga baso kay Chanyeol tapos bigla siyang tumalikod para ilagay sa sink ang pinagkainan because sinong psychopath ang naghuhugas agad? Nakatengga lang ‘yan dapat for at least 6 hours bago hugasan, _ like the true dormer culture. _

Pagbalik niya, nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“What are you looking at,” pagsusungit ni Baekhyun bago umupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol. Kinuha niya ang remote para ilipat ang palabas, pero nagulat siya nang magsalita si Chanyeol. 

“Hey,” it almost sounded like a whisper, “You kinda saved this date.”

Kilig si Baekhyun, pero he says, “Kinda? I  _ literally _ just saved this disastrous date, ano? Wala bang pa-thank you d’yan?”

Nagulat si Baekhyun nang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang panga niya para iharap sa kanya, halos mapasinghap siya with the sudden movement pero nung ineexpect niya ang isang halik at hindi ito dumating kahit nakapikit na siya. 

“Can I?” Bulong ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun and instead he leans into the touch kung saan nakahawak si Chanyeol sa panga niya.  _ Tignan mo ‘tong tangang ‘to, bibigay din pala. _

Parang may kuryenteng tumakbo sa katawan ni Baekhyun nang maglapat ang mga labi nila. Soft kiss lang sana, okay lang. Isang halik, dalawang beses na gumalaw ang mga labi ni Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun naman, binuka ang bibig a little, and naramdaman niya ang marahang pagkagat ni Chanyeol sa lowerlip niya. 

“Hala siya,” Chanyeol whispers nang maghiwalay sila. “Sabi ko sa’yo, crush mo ako eh.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes para hampasin si Chanyeol. Natawa tuloy ang hinampas niya and hinagkan siya ulit nito, hindi niya ineexpect this time, but Chanyeol’s kiss this time was different. Nagmamadali, and it tasted a lot like the pasta na niluto niya.  _ “Hm,” _ he whispers against Chanyeol’s lips. Kung ano man ang mangyayari,  _ napapadasal na lang si Baekhyun.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Like, literally, he’s on his knees right now. 

As in, nakaluhod siya for Chanyeol. 

Hawak ni Chanyeol nang mahigpit ang buhok niya sa may batok. Iba ang titig niya kay Baekhyun, well, because for one, iba ang Baekhyun na nasa harap niya ngayon. Ibang-iba ito sa bida kid na pala-recite sa class, Baekhyun na halos makuba dahil sa bigat ng dalang mga modules, Baekhyun na palaging masungit, Baekhyun na walang ginawa kundi irapan si Chanyeol. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol sighs and grips his hair a little tighter, “Tangina, san mo natutunan ‘yan?”

Baekhyun lets go of his dick with a pop,  _ “Sino may sabing wala akong alam?”  _ He says maintaining eye contact habang jinajakol ang tite ni Chanyeol na puro laway na niya.

Chanyeol bites his lower lip and pinalapit si Baekhyun sa kanya paakyat para sakyan siya nito sa hita niya. “Ganun?” Chanyeol whispers against the skin around Baekhyun’s neck,  _ “Mind telling me kung ano pa ang alam mo?”  _

Hinila siya ni Baekhyun papunta sa kama.

To think na they went from always bickering to always bickering pero hanggang sa kama. “Fuck my thighs,” Bulong ni Baekhyun sa kanya when he was hovering above Baekhyun, “Hindi ako nagpapakantot on the first date.”

Chanyeol raised his brow, “Pero you want me to fuck your thighs?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun sighs bago pumikit, “You can fuck me sa susunod na date. Now, kung ayaw mo-”

_ “Sino may sabing ayaw ko?” _ Chanyeol almost growls while grabbing both of Baekhyun legs. “Squeeze them tight for me, babe.” 

Hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun na isspend niya ang Tuesday night niya bent in half, tite sa tite ang pagrub ng mga ari nila. Hindi niya rin alam why and how it happened, it just did. Baka dahil kinilig siya, at accepted na niya ang realization na crush niya nga nag mayabang na ito. 

Alam niyang magpapasa ang hita niya, but it’s going to bruise…  _ na masarap. _ Maalala niya si Chanyeol sa mga pasa. My god, papasok pa sila bukas pero anong pinaggagagawa nila?

“Tuwad ka,” Chanyeol says pero it was more of Chanyeol talking to himself kasi halos iwasiwas niya si Baekhyun with one hand like the Dominant Top that he is.  _ God, ang sarap pala ma-manhandle ng isang Chanyeol Rivero Park? _

Chanyeol kept on fucking his thighs, making sure na marub ang tite ni Baekhyun in the process. Baekhyun’s eyes roll, as in tirik levels, habang hinahawakan ang sarili. Unang nilabasan si Chanyeol, all over his ass at sa likod ng hita niya, pati na rin sa pagitan. Pinaulanan siya ngtamod ni Chanyeol.

Hindi inexpect ni Baekhyun na halos sakupin ni Chanyeol ang katawan niya dahil tinabig nito ang kamay niya, para siya ang magjajakol kay Baekhyun. Mahigpit ang hawak nito kay Baekhyun, “Sinong mag-aakalang you’d let me have a taste, sayo, on our first date.”

“My god,” Baekhyun moans dahil masarap ang hagod ng rough hand ni Chanyeol sa tite niya,  _ “Shut up, Chanyeol.” _

“Hindi pa kita napapasok pero alam kong sobrang sikip mo,” he whispers, “Can’t wait for our second date, sisiguraduhin kong hindi ka makakalakad.”

“Shut!”  _ up,  _ hindi na niya natuloy ang shut up at hindi niya na talaga natuloy ang sasabihin niya dahil nahihilo na siya, C _ hanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol _ . “Fuck, lalabasan na ako.” 

Biglang binilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagjakol sa kanya. Baekhyun almost screamed when he was coming. Lumingon siya and sinalo ni Chanyeol ang mga labi niya. 

“Ang ingay mo pala labasan.” Chanyeol says.

“My god,” Baekhyun sighs in annoyance,  _ “Bakit ba ang daldal mo?” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakapaglinis na sila, secret na lang kung nasundan pa ng kainan sa CR, and that’s _ for Baekhyun _ to keep na lang. Buti na lang mahilig si Baekhyun sa maluluwag na damit at may nagkasya…  _ medyo _ … kay Chanyeol. 

“Uuwi ka talaga?” Baekhyun asked him habang nagbibihis si Chanyeol, si Baekhyun nakasuot lang ng t-shirt ni Chanyeol kanina kahit bagong ligo.  _ Hala, crush niya talaga? _

“Sumaglit lang ako, may training pa talaga ako mamayang 9.” Chanyeol says. “I really wanted to take you out on a date today, kait sana kain lang. But, what we did was better that what I imagined.”

“But it’s only 7.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.  _ “Also, wag ka nang magsalita, Chanyeol, pwede?” _

“Ikaw, crush mo na ako ‘no?” Pang-aasar ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Sabi ko na eh.”

Umirap lang si Baekhyun.  _ “Para kang tanga.”  _

“Magkikita naman tayo bukas sa class, eh.” He says before gathering his things. 

Hinatid ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa pintuan ng unit niya, “Ingat ka sa training today, and _ uhm, thanks?” _

Lumingon si Chanyeol para ikiss si Baekhyun sa labi. “No.  _ Thanks for today, Baekhyun _ .” Nang bumitaw siya sa halik ay sinabi niya agad, “Wag mo akong masyadong mamiss, ha?”

Aamba sana ng hampas si Baekhyun,  _ “Ewan ko sayo.”  _ Irap niya. 

Nang makaalis si Chanyeol at mawala na sa paningin ni Baekhyun ay isinara na niya ang pinto. Una niyang nakita ang matingkad na dilaw na mga Gerberas. 

Syempre, sinearch ni Baekhyun ang meaning at syempre, kinilig din siya.  _ Konti lang! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Naunang dumating si Baekhyun sa classroom at nauna naman si Sehun kay Chanyeol. 

“What’s up?” Bati nito kay Baekhyun bago umupo sa bago niyang pwesto sa kanan ni Baekhyun. “So, nagthank you ka na raw ba sabi ni Jongin?”

Baekhyun laughs dahil biglang pumasok si Chanyeol sa room at dumiretso sa tabi ni Baekhyun. _ “Hey,” _ bati nito. 

Biglang lumingon si Baekhyun kay Sehun. _ “Oo naman.”  _ Maarte nitong sagot.

“Hala,” sabi ni Sehun, “Hala siya,  _ bastos ba ‘yan?” _

“What’s bastos?” Biglang sabat ni Chanyeol sa kanila. 

Biglang sinara ni Sehun ang bibig. “Ayoko na pala magtanong na lang. Sige, kunware wala ako dito.” He shoos them.

Before niya makalimutan, tinext ni Baekhyun si Jongin.  _ “I thanked him na sa paraang alam kong maappreciate niya. I’m sure gets mo na.” _

Baekhyun gets a reply na tatlong sumusukang emoji, biglang buntis na emoji ang kasunod. 

Buntis na emoji at isang text na _ “Ito ka kasi kinain mo lahat ng sinabi mo. Ew-ew ka pa ha.” _

**Author's Note:**

> ang meaning ng gerbera ay happiness and joy. sabi ni google, "these colorful flowers are perfect reminders for us to seize the day and do something fun and adventurist. the gerbera flower will bring in sunshine and warmth into your home no matter how dark your day might seem." TAMA VAH YORN KAYA NAMAN PALA KINILIG SI BAEKHYUN.
> 
> so ayun i tried my very best!!! plz!!! plz like comment and subscribe, cheurk! binabasa ko po lahat 'yan hihi. 
> 
> here's to more filipino exo fics! (and mewgulf kung nasa barangay din kay na 'yun, hala hehdhujdhskdh)


End file.
